Breaking Dawn
by alliegracee
Summary: This is the beginning of my version of breaking dawn. It starts off with a Bridal shower with the Cullens, Bella's mom, and Angela, The ending will be spectacular when its done.
1. The Bridal Shower

Breaking dawn.

Chapter 1- Bridal Shower. (Ill update if you like :D)

The enormous suite on the top floor of the hotel over looked all of downtown Seattle. My mother, Alice, Angela, Rosalie, and Esme were with me in this massive suite. I can only imagine how much Alice had spent on it. Alice sent me and my mother to an astonishing restaurant called Volterra just a few minutes outside of Seattle. Alice thought it would be humorous, and I have to admit even though I dreaded people spending money on me, the name of the restaurant made me laugh.

I was surrounded by a mind blowing amount of presents that I honestly didn't want to open. But I knew I had to, to make Alice happy.

"BELLA! Come on open the presents already you HAVE to see what I bought you!" Alice said loudly walking out of the suites kitchen, which was nicer than any kitchen I had ever seen.

"Alright" I agreed.

Alice had a big smile on. I could tell she knew the reactions I was going to get out of the presents. Which probably made it much easier for her to buy them actually knowing that I would like them.

The gifts from Alice were wrapped in red wrapping paper and white silk bows. The first one I picked up to open was a very petite compared to the others. As I lifted the top of the white box I was actually presently surprised.

"Alice, It's… beautiful!" It was a lacy, light blue garter. It had hundreds of tiny Swarovski crystals embedded in it. My eye's started to tear up; I was actually starting to realize how close the wedding was. Everything was starting to hit me, and for once I was completely excited for the wedding. "Really, it's amazing. I even have something blue now."

"Of course, no need to thank me. I didn't even spend one dime on it, I figured that would make you happier." Alice explained. Even though Alice didn't pay anything for it, I knew I couldn't expect that from the other gifts.

"That garter is simply gorgeous!" My mother said excitedly. She wasn't so happy I was getting married so young, I could see it in her eyes though she never actually complained that much. "Where did you find something as exquisite as that?" My mother questioned Alice.

"Actually, it was my grandma's, she wore it at her wedding. Her name was Alice also." Alice winked at me. It hit me then that it wasn't her grandmas at all, it was Alice's. Knowing it was hers made me a bit more emotional then I had expected. "I'm so glad you like it Bella, you're going to look beautiful next week."

Angela and Rosalie were getting along which made me happy, because I didn't want Angela feeling out of place since she didn't hangout around Alice and Rosalie that often. They were enjoying the gift Emmett and Jasper gave me, it was a new game system from Nintendo that I had no Idea how to use. They got me it so I wouldn't be bored out of my mind in Seattle for a weekend. They both were in a zombie like stage, moving the game controller around like they were playing a real tennis match. Alice threw a pillow at Rosalie's head to grab her attention.

"You suck. you just made me miss the ball." Rosalie said irritated to Alice, She picked up the pillow and threw it back at Alice as hard as she could.

"Wow," my mom said "You might want to talk to Phil. you have quite a good throw if I must say." I'm sure if my mom knew the truth, that they were super strengthen vampires, she wouldn't be saying that.

Rosalie nodded and smiled cracked a smile. She and Angela made their way over to the couch where the rest of us were all gathered around. Angela mouthed the words sorry to me. I nodded. I really wasn't bothered that they were playing the games. I was glad someone was putting in the game to use, because I know I defiantly wasn't going to.

After an hour of opening presents from Alice and Rosalie, I finished up opening them. Of course they really did out do themselves. I received a cell phone that was only a screen, clothes, lingerie that I am too modest to wear, makeup, books on how to be a newlywed, and gift cards.

Angela had given me my bridal gift the week before. She bought me plates and house utensils because I told her me and Edward would be moving soon after the wedding so we could go to college and be together.

I lifted up the last present, it was from my mother. As I opened it I had no idea what it was going to be. I tried to open the present without ruining the wrapping paper. I opened the silver box and my mouth dropped, I was in awe. I recognized exactly what it was. It was the same necklace my mom had worn at her wedding. The necklace was simple and that's what I loved about it. It had three pearls with small diamonds in the middle of each one.

"Mom!" I threw my arms over her and hugged her. "I love it! Thank you" I said still clinging to my mom.

"Your welcome sweetie. I love you, Bella." My mom said softly in my ear.

"I love you too." I said back.

A camera flashed in the background. Esme was snapping pictures. She had a plan to create a photo album of the whole experience of the wedding, From Alice working on inventions, all up to the day of the wedding. I made her promise me not to buy me a gift, so we compromised and we decided on this being my gift.

I turned around to Esme and the rest of the girls and smiled.

"Thank you all for coming, you mean so much to me, every one of you." I said and smiled.

"Everyone get together!" Esme said with excitement. She set up the camera and put it on self timer. We all stood in front of the window that over looked the water, and smiled. I could hear the sound of the TV in background. The news vaster was talking about a massacre that happened in a neighborhood in Merville, Canada. The flash of the camera was peculiarly bright and made me a little dizzy.

"Ahh" I said putting my hands in front of my eye.

"Are you alright?"My mother said letting her motherly instincts take over.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. I just need something to drink that's all" I assured her. I looked over at Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie had immediately started watching the news. I examined Alice's face a bit better. I could tell she was seeing something, something bad.

I made my way into the kitchen cautious not to trip over any boxes. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Angela had followed me into the small kitchen.

"Wow, I never realized the Cullen's were this... Rich, you know? I mean this suite is massive, it's bigger then my house." Even though I had gotten use to the fact that my boyfriend and his family were extremely wealthy, and they didn't hide it. I had to agree with Angela, the suite was MASSIVE. I didn't even realize they could fit something like this into a hotel.

"Hah, Yeah" I said agreeing. "So, how are you and Ben doing? Is he going to be coming to the wedding?"

"Were good, but I don't think he will be coming. Him and his dad and in California for a fishing trip" She said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well, I promise you that you will be fine without him." I tried to re assure her "Let's go onto the balcony.

Rosalie and Alice were talking. The look on their faces didn't seem pleasant. I recognized it.

"Why don't you just meet me out there? I have to talk to Alice." I asked Angela. She nodded and headed out the door, my mother and Esme followed her.

"What's wrong, I know that look." I demanded to know. I hated the fact that they were being sneaky, especially after what had just happened in the past month with Victoria and the new-born vampires.

"It's really nothing," Rosalie tried to assure me "It's just that..." I could tell she didn't want to say what she was about to say. Her phone began to ring, "Oh Emmet's calling me!" She answered the phone then sped off into the other room.

"So if she's telling me, you are." My mind was going a million different ways; I didn't want another vampire after me AGAIN. At 18 I think I have my fair with vampires, I'm sure no other teenage girl can say that a mob a newborn vampires and 3 raging adults vampires wanted her killed.

"It's the Volturi's." She said trying to find the right words. "They know about the wedding. I think they're going to come."

"That means…." I said with little excitement.

"It means you have to be turned soon after it." She said.

"Well, that's not as bad as I thought." I said, "Why was Rosalie worried about that massacre in Canada?" I asked.

"We always need to be careful, that was just a false alarm." She explained to me. "The was a human, not a vampire." She told me, "You know, not all vampires are bad! Just because there's a massacre doesn't mean it's some vampire! But, you know you do smell very good tonight" She said jokingly.

Rosalie walked into the room, still talking on the phone to Emmett.

"I love you too, I'll give her to phone." Rosalie said into the phone. "Bella, Edward wanted to talk to you!"

Ah, Edward I thought to myself. This was one of the few times we were actually apart. I hated being away from him. Even though I knew I was protected I felt as if I wasn't.


	2. Changing

Chapter 2

I didn't sleep well at all that night. Not having Edward next to me didn't feel right; it was like taking a binky away from a baby that was teething. As I opened my eyes the sun was blinding me. I heard a male voice in the kitchen. I recognized the perfect voice, it was Edward. I heard footsteps making its way to my bed room. I hid under the covers from the blinding sun and pretended to be asleep.

"Hello, my love." His sweet voice said as he pulled down the covers.

"Hi," I said shyly "I love you."

"I love you too." I was losing my breath already.

"How was the bridal shower?" He asked.

"It was fun, actually. I hated opening gifts though."

"You always did". He said quietly. He pressed his cool lips against my hair.

Kissing each other was becoming easier every day. Although Edward had his days were it was hard, our love conquered all.

"I'm starving" I whispered to myself. Of course, Edward was gone that second then within another 5 seconds he was back with bowl of cereal and a fresh apple. My mom had to leave on a flight back to Florida, and Angela and all the other girls went out to shop a little bit more so no one knew that he was traveling so fast threw out the hotel room.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" I hissed.

"You know, a thank you would be nice." He said giggling. I still didn't like when he got stuff for me, even if he wasn't paying for it.

"You know" I emphasized "I am perfectly capable of getting my own food."

"Bella, stop being so difficult." And then he pressed his cool lips against mine. I almost forgot to breathe, again. When he kissed me it was impossible to be mad at him.

"Why do you have to do that?" I said smiling up at him.

"Am I dazzling you again?" he said poking at me and laughing.

"Yes, you are. Now kiss me again! I didn't say I was done." I demanded.

He pushed the hair out of my face, and put his hands threw my hair. Our lips were pressing together passionately in seconds. We kissed for about two minutes or so, and then he pulled off me.

"Your eyes are getting darker." I said worried.

"I vant to suck your blood!" He said kiddingly.

"You know…" I said ingenuously, "I might want to suck blood too…"

"We aren't getting into this right now, Bella." He said irritably. He still wanted me to live a full human live, but he knew the time was coming. "I'll get your clothes together, then we can check out and head back home."

"There all ready packed. I am a big girl you know." I said. "Were going to have to talk about this sooner or later"

"Not now though." He said pressing his fingers against my lips.

He picked me up and grabbed my bags. We were at the car in a matter of seconds. He left to bring the key back to the front desk. And that's when I saw her. Jane was standing by the stairs, glaring. She looked at me like she wanted to kill me. I blinked and then she was gone.

The front door slammed and the ignition was on in point three seconds. Edward had a look of rage on his face. Seeing Jane scared me. It made me start thinking how close my time was being up. How I wouldn't be able to see my mom or Charlie for a lengthy amount of time. Or even that I could kill innocent people throughout my time of being a new born. I didn't have much to worry about though. I had a vampire that could calm, and a house full of vegetarian vampires that would help me out.

"Are you okay?" He said, "We need to leave."

"I saw Jane." I said.

"I know which is exactly why we need to leave."

"What does she want?" I asked.

"They want to see the wedding, and.." he hesitated.

"And what?"

"And they want you to be changed that very night." He said sorrowfully. "They'll be waiting when we get back home." He looked at me like a sad puppy. He knew what had to be done in order to keep me alive. "I shouldn't have put you in this position."

"Shhh," I whispered "I love you, more than anything in the entire world."

"I love you too, Bella." He said, "But I still don't want it to happen like this."

"Well get over it, because it is."

I heard a growl at the bottom of his throat. I could tell when I said didn't make him happy at all, but he really did have too. Even I question becoming a vampire, but I realize it is life forever or death. Besides, I couldn't even imagine what Edward would do if I died. Seeing as how I had to go to Italy to save HIS life for once.

We drove back to Forks at over 100 miles per hour. Edward slowed down for the occasional cop, which infuriated him. You could tell her was anxious. I was too though.

After a 5 hour drive back to Forks, we pulled up into the familiar unpaved road. I could see Carlisle talking to another familiar face. It was Aro.


	3. Fear and Love

"You smell quite delicious today.. . If I'm here any longer I might just have to help myself to a bite." He was the enemy, the last person I had wanted to see this day, he was Aro. He reached over to touch Edward. The look on Edwards face was one of a serial killers, I'm sure if I wasn't there this situation would be less intense. My days as a human were numbered and it saddend me. We had no set plans, but I did know I wouldn't be able to see Charlie or my mother for a few years.

"If you have every intent on changing her why is she not changed?" He questioned Edward. "She's a safety hazard to our community.. She can expose us." He snapped.

"Aro," Carlisle said calmly "we promise you this will happen soon."

"I'm afraid soon might be too late." Aro snicked in a malicious voice.

"Were doing it on our honeymoon, I want her to have as much human memories as possible. Besides, you already knew it was going to happen that night" Edward gave Aro a look I have never seen him give someone before. It was worse than the look he gave Jacob in the tent together.

"I'll give you two weeks. I feel like being a little generous today." He gave a slight smile and stared at Edward. "I have a delicious meal waiting for me at home.. I was hoping maybe you would join me. It might change your mind and broaden your horizons." He was so serious it was scary.

"I'm afraid I will decline your offer. And you won't have to do what you have in mind, Aro. That will never happen." Edward said.

What was Aro thinking? The thought of turning into a vampire was somewhat frightening but it's something I have never wanted so much in my whole life. It's the day I have been waiting for, it's what everyone moment in the past year and a half have been living up to. It was the day I feared. Everything would change that day. Edward would become my whole world, even more so than he already is.

Aro eyed me like a piece of meat. I'd seen that look before and it wasn't a good one to see. It brought me pain full memories.

Edward and Carlisle were still talking to Aro in front of Emmet's jeep. At this moment I realized something startling, Angela was in the house. I ran through the house faster than I ever have. I checked every room and she was nowhere to be found. I was stopped to something as hard as a rock. It was Emmet.

"Slow down there Bella! You don't want any bruises for the wedding." He chuckled.

"WHERE IS ANGELA?!"

"Chill out, Alice already has it taken care of. Why don't you check out the basement?" Emmett said, "And please, don't fall down the stairs."

"Thanks Emmett!" I screamed as I ran down the hall.

I felt like I was running in a marathon, I didn't have much to be worried about but I wouldn't want Aro to find out a human was in there house then have her exposed. Or worse, have her killed.

"Angela! Great, I'm so glad to see you!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Uhmm… great to see you to Bella?" she said questioning my tone of voice.

What would Angela do if she knew what danger she was in right now, one wrong move and her life was over. I would never be able to forgive myself. I heard footsteps on the floor above and the door to the basement open, to my relief it was Edward, my beautiful Edward.

"Bella, I've made some plans for us." He said to me. I was confused but how could I ever refuse. "Alice do you mind driving Angela home?"

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure!" Alice said excited.

Edward dragged me up the stairs and off to his bedroom after Alice and Angela have left. He sat me down on the bed he had gotten for me and I was just sitting there staring at the ceiling.

"So…" I said puzzled.

"So what? You know exactly why I did that, don't play dumb Bella." He hissed.

I sat there mystified of the tone of his voice. He was upset; it had to been about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry," he said pressed his lips against my fore head. "I lost my temper. But if you knew what he was thinking of doing to you… what he wanted me to do to you…" He said shaking his head "I could have killed him right then..."

"How long do I have?" I asked in a scared voice.

"As long as I said before, they want you to change on the wedding night. They question me about it though. So they gave me two weeks, the preferably want it that night."

Did he ever think what would happen if I didn't change?

"Edward, "I questioned him "do you ever stop to think about what's going to happen if I don't become one of you? I'll lose my life; it will be cut even shorter. And you will lose me FOREVER."

The look on his face after I had said this was pure disgust. I knew I shouldn't have said this but it was one-hundred percent true.

"You don't need to say that… I am completely aware." He said with his head down. He looked so beautiful, so perfect. How could I have ever fallen so much in love. "I am going to do it, if you die... I do too."

"And you do not need to say that." I told him.

It was quite for ten minutes. He stroked my hair and kissed my fore head.

"The beauty and the beast..." he murmured.

"What is that suppose to mean" I asked him.

"I am the beast. I've brought you into a world of danger and death." He said anger at himself.

"You're no beast. You're beautiful. The most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on, please don't say that about you, Edward. I love you."

He kissed me gently against the lips; there was something much different about this kiss. It was so passionate and so right. There was no holding back with this kiss. I'd been in this situation before, and it didn't end up the way I wanted it too. His kisses were the most addicting thing you could give any girl. Everything in the world stopped at that moment, nothing mattered. All the problems in the world were gone and I had nothing to worry about. I was the safest I would ever be in his arms.

He pulled away from me and got up into the other room. I sat there for a few minutes. It was still like being in heaven even though he had left. I did feel some guilt though. It wasn't like we were a normal couple.

"I'm sorry about that..." he said feeling guilty. I had no idea he was back in the room and it startled me.

"It's completely my fault, don't you say sorry."

"I love you, Bella. You are my world and I cannot give you what you want. It tares me up inside." He look ashamed and it broke my heart almost to see him like that.

"Edward, it isn't your fault. Everything will work out. I love you." I told him.

He put his hand on my face and traced my cheeks with his fingers all the way to my lips. He started at me for a few moments.

"Let's go somewhere." he told me

"Where?"

"An old favorite place." He said smiling.


End file.
